Ben 10 meets a Shane Eli Shane
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: when Ben has to get his omnitrix fixed he meets Eli Shane join them as they have the time of there life there adventure is unlike any others if you don't read this you will regret it forever i mean it please review
1. what happended

Freaked

As Ben was walking to the door he felt Rook's hand on his shoulder. As Ben turn around Rook said if you are really going to do this Ben I won't let you do it alone. Ben was shocked as this was odd he was going to Galvan mark 2 (witched had changed a lot once Ben was 20 his current age) to get his omnitrix fixed by Azmuth while his wife Julie Yamamoto takes care of Ben Jr. who was born off of the omnitrix (author's note: by was born off of the omnitrix I meant that depending on his emotions he will changed into one of bens aliens like if he was hungry he might change into Upchuck or Eatle). Ben was about to tell Rook he didn't need to help him but Gwen said that Rook is right and she and Kevin are coming along with him too. That day in slug terra Eli Shane had to go through a portal to retrieve Joules his slug wail he only had Burpy his other slug with him. Back in the rust bucket 3 Ben Kevin yelled your going to want to see this. Ben walked to the room Kevin was in. What is it Ben said? ARE YOU BLIND! Rook said. A portal was right in front of Ben with Eli Shane with Burpy and Joules right next to it. Who are you people? Eli yelled while loading his blaster with Joules. Hold whoever you are I'll tell you who we are when you tell us who you are. I am Eli Shane now who are you? Eli asked. I am Gwen Tennyson he is Ben Tennyson pointing at Ben he is Rook Blonko pointing at Rook and he is Kevin Levin. Gwen said. It looks like you are stuck here until we get to Galvan mark 2. That night was pretty nice for your heroes the sat near each other shared stories, Kevin played his Spanish guitar, and it was a pretty good night. Good morning said Eli. Hey dude said Ben. So what's for breakfast Eli asked my slugs are starving? Slugs asked Ben? Uh slugs here is the two I have with me Eli while putting Burpy and Joules on the rust bucket 3 counter. Man are those cute or what Gwen said? You would take that back if you saw them at 100 mph Eli said. 100mph Ben said 100 mph? Look I'll just show you Eli loaded his dual blaster and shot Burpy and Joules witch transformed and broke two plates. Nice one those were limited addition plates with my face on them Ben said. O just great you mad little Beny mad said Kevin. Real mature Kevin said Gwen. Enough fighting breakfast is served said Rook. What is it asked Ben? Well for you I made a chocolate and strawberry smoothie with a hamburger and chili fries for Gwen I made an organic smoothie with blue berries and bananas and a side salad and for Kevin I made a perroni pizza a smoothie out of apples and bananas so Eli what do you want Rook asked? Um I'll take a water and a hotdog and my slugs will take some water and a pizza. They all enjoyed the meal very much. After the meal landed on Galvan mark 2 when they landed they set up a camp knowing they will be there for a week. Well good morning rook Eli said to Rook. Good morning Eli so where are your slugs asked Rook. O they're sleeping said Eli. How are you asked rook? I'm fine said Eli. Eli behind you yelled Rook! Eli loaded his blaster and fired at a red lobster like creature. That was a close one Eli. Hey what's then big idea asked Kevin. I'll explain later it is time to fix the omnitrix. The team had a nice walk.

So can you fix it well asked Ben? Yes Azmuth said. Azmuth then fixes it. Ben before you go it looks like some one wants to see you Azmuth said while a bionic arm handed him his son Ben Jr. I am so mad I could kill. Calm down Ben we are heading back home Ben Jr. will be fine. Okay lets go home Ben said.

3 days later

Aw man we are stuck on this planet for at least 2 days even with Ben stuck as Jury Rig said Kevin. Kevin and Ben started fixing the rust bucket 3 while Rook and the others cared for Ben Jr. Next morning the rust bucket 3 was half way and now Ben Jr. was Jury Rig and helping Kevin and Ben fix the rust bucket 3 by the end of the day the rust bucket 3 was fixed and they all had a nice day.

Soon after the rust bucket 3 landed on earth. Ben had already talked about Ben 10 jr. being on broad the rust bucket 3 with them. It was time for Eli to leave. Good bye everybody in this story said to Elias he jumped into the portal as he said to all his new friends.

Ps: I jumped ahead of time , and yes Kevin had a Spanish guitar


	2. the additional chapter

Okay Ben Jr. Time for your alien first let's starts with Jetray said Ben. Jetray Ben said as Ben Jr. turned into Jetray. Okay now to fly flap your wings said Ben. Ben Jr. did so. Good said Ben. Now for feedback said Ben as Ben Jr. turned into Feedback. Feedback Ben said. Now to drain energy you put your fingers on the thing you want to drain energy from said Ben. Ben Jr. did so. Now eject that energy said Ben. Ben Jr. did so. Good now for Big Chill Ben said as Ben Jr. turned into Big Chill said Ben. Now try going intangible Ben Jr. did so. What's wrong Ben Jr. why aren't you talking asked Ben? O it is just I do not like my name said Ben Jr. Okay how about we nickname you ken said Ben Jr. That's okay said Ben Jr. how about we get some smoothies and chilie fries said Ben. Are you Amp Fibian because you read my mind said Ben Jr.? Good one ken now let's go to Mr. smoothy said Ben.


	3. authors guide

Author guide: after alien in the second chapter I meant to put alien lesson sorry about that and ps i will post a new story each week usually unless I run out of ideas


	4. Chapter 4

You are now done with my story now please review I mean review


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for any mistakes in any thing


End file.
